BMO's Greatest Adventure
by Sammiekinz09
Summary: In the land of Ooo, before the Mushroom Wars, there was an ancient yellow computer chip held precious information about all of the secrets about rebuilding & maintain the society that was once before.The story was told that there will be a great computer mind to help translate and rebuild Ooo, but the chip was hidden away & So BMO's greatest adventure began.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone Sammiekinz09 here this new fan Fiction It's a BMO story and it is from my brother Katekarin :D I think he did an epicly aswsome job on it and im posting this story on my fan fiction since he doesn't have one all credit goes to him this is his story. And I hope you all like it as much as I do. :3 I don't own Adventure time this is just a fanfic lol**

Chapter 1 – The Story of Beep Cheep

In the land of Ooo, before the Mushroom Wars, there was an ancient yellow computer chip that held all of the information that was saved from the land of Ooo. It held precious information about all of the secrets about rebuilding and maintain the society that was once before. The story was told that there will be a great computer mind to help translate and rebuild Ooo, but the chip wasn't easy to obtain. As a last resort, the great leaders of the Mushroom Wars would lock away the chip, in an underground, heavily protected vault, somewhere underground, in destroyed regions of Ooo. Some have said that many have tried, but everyone has failed.

One day, in the Tree Fort, there resided an old antique gaming-like figure that slept on a high stand beside a male, and a dog-like creature. Soon, the Pokémon final battle song would blare out of the gaming system as the male woke up. The dog-like creature woke up first as he rubbed his face and spoke "Hey Finn, Are ya awake buddy?" Finn soon climbed out of his sleeping bag, from the bed, and replied back to him "Wawa Jake! I got the major munchies! What's to munch on?" Jake would walk into the kitchen with Finn.

The little gaming-like figure would press his little red button on the side of his chest as his face would appear on the screen. He yawned and stretched his tiny arms. The gaming-like figure would look around the bedroom and spoke in his squeaky voice "Jake? Finn? Where did you go?" He wiggled his tiny arms and climbed down off the dresser. Looking around in his white and black sight, he would run into the kitchen where Finn and Jake were. He would see Jake making Bacon Pancakes while he sung the "Bacon Pancake" song. Finn was dancing on the table, swinging his arms and kicking his feet. When Finn and Jake finished singing and dancing to the "Bacon Pancake" song, Finn looked at the gaming-like figure and spoke "Hey BMO, what's the haps caps?" BMO would tilt his screen and replied back to him, while looking all over his body "My caps are all on tight."

Finn and Jake looked at BMO with a puzzled look, also silent, too. Jake looked at Finn and asked "So Finn, what's on today's agenda?" Finn finished eating his breakfast and replied to him "Princess Bubblegum wants us to go meet her at the Rock Candy Mountains, she wants to have a Picnic there today." Jake gave Finn a sly grin and replied "Aww yeah! Are you going to let it go downtown today with her?" Finn would blush lightly and replied "Are you out of your goose-go-porgin mind? You have a few eggs sort of an eggy egg!" BMO blurted out from his screen, while hearing them both talking "I have a friend name Bubbles! He's bubbly!" Jake game a "That's nice" quick response to him as Finn spoke "We're going to go! Bye BMO!" They grabbed their things and ran out, with Jake saying to Finn "We're off to Candy Mountain Finn!" and to that, Finn gave Jake a hit in the back of the head, catching onto his reference.

BMO stood there, as he had a digital tear under one of his eyes as he spoke "But I want to go on an adventure, but where...?" BMO would walk out of the Tree Fort and look around at the large and vast hills that surrounded their Fort. He would then take off, out into the large world, heading to the large city that is Computia; a large city that is for all types of surviving technology: androids, robots, walking cellular phones, homemade talking things like talking race cars and other systems.

The large city of Computia was vast. The buildings were made of large antique computers from large towers to smaller buildings, all made from ancient post-technology that was salvaged. BMO walked through the town's entrance as he would look around, seeing everyone walking around, or sitting on the side, sipping on oil and eating circuits. BMO would go see his old friend. He walked inside an oil shop as he would see his friend, sitting there in a microwave body with two wheels underneath, one arm in the center, and had a tin can on his head with a face painted, but he spoke from the side. The robot spoke "Hey BMO! Come listen to J.J! He's got an interesting post-war story!" BMO would walk over and spoke "Hey Neptr! What are you talking about?" Soon BMO and Neptr would gather around the other crowd of robots and listen. This robot was much rusted and very old. He had a jagged and scratched console. He had three eyes as he wasn't "all there." He was going on and on about the post war stuff, but he then eventually told the story.

"A long long time ago, there used to be a large and vast war over land and technology. There was a special yellow computer chip, the Beep Cheep, which held a large amount of information, claiming that it could have saved the land of Ooo! But-"Before he would continue, his mind wandered off as he continued "But then the land was all like BLAM! BOOM! RRRAAHH! GRR GRR GRR GRR KAW!" Then he got back onto the story that he was telling when one of the robots took a pipe to the back of the J.J's head, making his screen blur and then focus back in. J.J then continued "The scrap Science Guys who lived at the time help downloaded and safeguarded the information onto a special disk, very impossible to decrypt. So, as a last resort, they locked it away in the underground vaults below." Everyone was focused on the story as J.J then finished "But some say that it's just a story, since there isn't anyone that has come to tell." Lastly, J.J would then wander off again as he flailed his arms, saying "BEEP! BEEP BEEP! SCREEH!" and ran out of the oil shop.

BMO was interested and intrigued about the story. Neptr and BMO ran out of the oil shop, to go find J.J. When they found him, BMO asked "J.J! Where in the sparks is that Beep Cheep?" J.J was twitching and shaking, having one of his "moments" as Neptr grabbed the nearest item, which was a motherboard, and hit him in the back of the head. J.J soon got back to normal as he shouted "Stop doing that BEEP! I'm not that BEEP BEEP BEEP AHHH GRRR RAWR BEEEP!" Then Neptr did it again as J.J continued "Crazy!" BMO would then ask "Do you?" J.J would open a compartment and pulled out a USB cord and spoke to BMO "Ok, open your compartment." And with that, J.J plugged one end of the cord to the back of his head, and BMO took the other end of the USB cord and plugged it into the side of his head.

BMO would shiver as he spoke in his squeaky voice "Oh my! My memory processor feels all tingly! It feels weird!" He flailed his arms as J.J was shivering as his head was sparking and shaking as J.J spoke "Beep Beep! Meep! Wah! Brrr! Wee! And done." BMO and Neptr would look at the map on BMO's face as J.J would speak to him "Alright Alright, you want to leave here and go thru the Grasslands first. Then you'll arrive to the entrance thru Red Rock's Pass, and come out from there.

Next, you'll have to cross the River of Junk by Junktown, then climb up the Mountain paths and cut through the Mountain Kingdom in the Mystery Mountains towards the East. Third, you'll go down on the other side of the Mountain path and you'll see a large metal latch. Open that latch and you'll arrive at the Underground cave at where the Post-war destroyed city overgrew. There, will be a lot of debris and a lot of old dilapidated buildings are. But you'll have to go to one building, the Library. Underneath the Library, will be the Memory Core, to which, will hold the Beep Cheep. But be careful, before you get to the Memory Core, there will be 3 puzzles that you will have to solve first, before you can go into there." Now go, I hope you do find what others have failed."

BMO's eyes on his screen were shimmering as Neptr spoke "Aww no fair! BMO gets to go on an adventure Beep!" BMO soon replied back to him "But I'm tired of living the same boring life every day! Jake and Finn always go on adventures and I want to have fun too! Beep Beep!" He soon had sparks flying out of the side before he calmed down and spoke to him "Don't worry Neptr, I'll be back with the chip! I promise!" He began to run off as J.J spoke "Wait! BMO! You'll need something to protect yourself with!" BMO stopped as he spoke "Don't worry J.J, BMO has his almighty BMO chop!" He grinned and then ran off, out of Computia.

Now, with a hard drive full of dreams, and a motherboard full of hope, BMO had now set out on his adventure, hoping to accomplish something that no other adventurer have been able to do. What lies for him on the other side? There is only way to find out; to go forth and make his mark in history.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – "It's Not Easy Being Green!"

Last time that we left our hero BMO, he heard the legend of the Beep Cheep, the yellow computer chip that held information on rebuilding Ooo, and running out of Computia, the city of other robotic figures, to go bark on his newly started adventure.

BMO ran out of Computia as his tiny feet would run and glide through the large and tall grass. He could see everything all around: the tall trees, the rivers, the rainbows behind the mountains. He could even see all of the kingdoms within an eyeshot: the Fire Kingdom, the Ice Kingdom, the Candy Kingdom, the Goblin Kingdom, and the Hot Dog Kingdom. While BMO ran through the Grasslands, he would see Lumpy Space Princess, Turtle Princess, and Hot Dog Princess, all together having a picnic together. LSP would wave her flabby purple arms infront of BMO as she shouted "BMO! Globing stop!" BMO would skid a bit as he fell on his backside and spoke "Ouch! I got dirt in my butt circuits!" LSP would speak to her "Oh Glob! BMO! I'm glad you stopped. Can you play music for us? I want to show off my Lumps!" She would wiggle her cloud-like butt infront of Turtle and HDP.

He would tilt his head as he spoke "But but I need to go somewhere." LSP would reach for a can of pork and beans that she brought and ate it. Seeing her increase in size, LSP would speak "You globing better!" BMO started to stutter as he would press the yellow triangle button on his chest as the song of "Single Ladies" would play. LSP would shake her lumps, Turtle Princess was waddle from side to side, and HDP was on her hind legs, jumping up and down. LSP would quote "Oh yeah! Look at my lumps! My plump lumps! Uh Uh Uh yeah!" While they danced, and BMO was forced to play, the Ice King was in his Ice Kingdom, looking at the three Princesses from his ice telescope as he spoke to his pet penguin "Oh yes! Gunter, be a sweetie and summon the Snow Golem, so he can go get the Princesses for me?" Gunter would sqwak at the Ice King as he waddled to the wall and pulled a lever.

Soon, the gate underneath the Ice Kingdom as a tall 8ft white snow figure walked out. The Snow Golem would roar and would stagger out of its lair. The Ice King looked at the Snow Golem and spoke "Go get my women!" He laughed and stroked his long white beard as Gunter would stared aimlessly, silence surrounded the room. He walked over to the Ice King's chaired and pulled his recliner back, seeing his pink kitten. He waddled in and closed the door. Meanwhile, at the Grasslands, when BMO would finish a song, he would try to go, but LSP continued eating more beans and scaring BMO, making him play more song, like "My Hump My Hump," "Party Girls," "Barbie Song," etc. The Snow Golem would look over the mountains and seen the three Princesses. He would walk out of the Ice Kingdom and would run towards the Grasslands.

He soon arrived in the Grasslands, but the Snow Golem would slowly begin to melt, being in the warmer climate. He would grow smaller and smaller, until he was the size of BMO. HDP and Turtle Princess looked at the Snow Golem as they screeched in fear. Turtle Princess withdrew in her shell and HDP ran to hide underneath the picnic blanket. LSP wasn't paying attention, since she was dancing. She would wiggle her lumps and her flabby arms as she said "Oh yeah! I think of Brad when I dance. Uh Uhh Ooooo Yeah! Fill my lumps Brad!"

With that note, the Snow Golem grabbed LSP, but she turned around, gasped, and shouted "Not you!" She slapped his face as she then wiggled her finger infront of him and spoke "You have no right touching my lumpy lumps! My lumps are for Brad! Gosh!" She would flutter away, wiggling her lumps infront of the Snow Golem as she fluttered away. The Snow Golem gave a blank stare as BMO would point and speak "No! Leave them alone! BMO chop!" He would swing his hand down at the Snow Golem as he whimpered and scurried away.

The Ice King was shocked to see what happened. He threw his hat off and onto the ground while Gunter was sitting there, keyboard on his fins, playing while the Ice King spoke "Oh Gunter, if you have to do something right, I guess you have to do it yourself." He continued looking at the Princesses as they were no longer scared. They sat down on the blanket underneath one of the trees. The LSP was eating chili-cheese fries as Turtle Princess was eating lettuce and the HDP was eating ketchup packets. HDP would bark repeatedly at LSP as LSP gasped and spoke "No I do not have a weight problem! I'm so luscious that even my lumps have lumps! And my lumps are luscious!" She would wiggle her lumps infront of HDP as Turtle Princess would speak in a slow manner "But….You're…..Eat…Ing…Too….Much….Prin…Cess..." LSP would look at Turtle Princess and replied "Glob! You too?! You both are so globing jealous! What do you think BMO?" Soon the three Princesses would turn to BMO.

BMO would softly tap his tiny fingertips together as he would shake, sparks would fly out of his panel body as he would make an "Error" sign on his face, withdrew his arms and legs as he was a locked-up gaming machine now. LSP would flails her arms as she spoke "Jealous much? Glob!" She fluttered away, leaving BMO, HDP, and Turtle Princess as she went back to her blanket. The Ice King would speak to Gunter "Those Princesses will be mine!" He flapped his white beard and fly out of Ice Kingdom. The Ice King arrived at the Grasslands, hovering over everyone as he spoke "You all will be mine!" BMO would point and spoke "It's the Ice King!" LSP turned and seen him as she side shook her head, along with shaking her finger, as she said to the Ice King "Aww glob no! There is like definitely nooo way I'll let you touch my lumps!" The Ice King swooped down to LSP as BMO jumped up and spoke "BMO Chop!" He would hit the top of the Ice King's head, knocking off his crown as he plummeted to the ground, landing hard.

BMO landed on his tiny feet as he waddled to him and spoke "No! Bad!" He shuffled his feet in the grass and touched the Ice King, shocking him. He would sizzle and yelp while he landed, smoke flying off his head. The Ice King grabbed his crown and spoke "Alright Alright! Besides... They are nowhere good as Princess Bubblegum!" He grumbled while flying off. LSP heard his comment as she shouted "Why don't you like totally come back and say that to my lump?!" HDP ran over to BMO and jumped on him, licking his face. BMO would speak "Noo! I'll be covered in meaty juices! I'll short-"As soon as he was about to finish, BMO short circuited and sparked. He then woke up and chuckled, looking at HDP as he asked "May I go through your Kingdom? I have to get to Red Rock Pass."

HDP would wag her tail as she barked happily, approving at his request. BMO smiled and patted her head as the Turtle Princess spoke in her casual slow manner "Thank….You….BMO…" LSP added to her statement "Yeah, like, thank you for totally saving us." BMO would laugh nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, speaking to them "I better get going, I hope you all enjoy the rest of your Picnic!" He began to run off, but LSP quickly spoke "Wait!" BMO stopped as she asked him "Can you join us just for one song?" He thought about it and replied "Sure, I'm sure one song wouldn't hurt." He then would press the yellow button again as started to play "Party Party Party" as they all would dance. At the end of the song, BMO soon left, heading to Red Rock Pass.

He now had his first taste of true adventure; Protecting the Princesses, Defeating the Snow Golem and the Ice King. Even though that the first leg of his adventure was now complete, he still had a long road ahead of him. What will lie for BMO when he reaches Red Rock Pass? Will there be friends, or foes, waiting for him? Now that he knows how the thrill of adventure is, with the thoughts of it running through his processor, he will now be more than ever ready to face the perils that will lie between the beginning, and ending, of Red Rock Pass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone this is Sammiekinz09 and im surpised that a lot of people like this story my brother did and he is happy to know that its well liked. And hopefully there will be more chapters. :3 lets see how many more likes and reviews for this! Thanks to Odradem, skittlesandlove and RiggensBmine for kind reviews!**33

Chapter 3 – "Sight beyond Sight"

Previous on "BMO's greatest adventure!" BMO had first heard about the legendary Beep Cheep, the ancient yellow computer chip that could possibly hold the key to rebuild and restore the land of Ooo, which was once destroyed by the Mushroom Wars! Heading out on his own adventure, he was stopped by the Envious LSP, Lumpy Space Princess, to "entertain" her and the other two Princesses, Turtle and Hot Dog. But soon, he was interrupted by the fierce Snow Golem, and also by the Flirtatious Ice King! Now, after LSP had scared off the Snow Golem, and BMO shocked and chopped the Ice King, our Hero, BMO, is now setting out for the Hot Dog Kingdom, so he can go through Red Rock Pass, and to find more information about the legendary Beep Cheep. But who knows what lies ahead for our young adventurer!

There he soon arrived, at the legendary Hot Dog Kingdom. There the Hot Dog Kingdom stood. For its gates were made out large Hot Dog Buns, standing tall and together, for it was standing in the way between the Grasslands, and Red Rock Pass. BMO had stood there, tilting his whole body back to look at the large and magnificent gate. He soon shouted "Hello?! What the Bleep is going on?!" Soon, a figure peered over the wall. It was one of the many Hot Dog Knights. There, he stood like a large meat frank, wearing one eye patch over his eye, holding a large battle axe in its hands. He would shout over the wall "Halt! Who dares set towards the Lord and Mistresses Frank Fort?!" BMO stood there and spoke as loud as he could with his squeaky voice "I am BMO! I need to get into Red Rock Pass!" The Hot Dog Knight laughed and snorted like a pig as he spoke "I am ordered by Lord Frank not to let anyone in without giving the travelers a test! Only those who are wise enough are aloud entrance into the grand Kingdom!"

BMO had digital cheek puff marks as sparks flew out of the side of his console. Flailing his arms as he spoke "I am incapable of emotions, but you are making me ticked!" The Hot Dog Knight laughed, watching his frustration, which caused him to be amused. He then spoke out to him "Very well! I will give you a riddle! If you can solve this riddle, I will let you in!" BMO sighed out heavily and nodded. The Hot Dog Knight spoke out "What does a Rancid and Infected Hot Dog say when he is trying to Infect other Hot Dogs?" At first, BMO was confused about the riddle, never hearing one like this before. He stood there and thought and thought, scratching his head, sparks flying out of his console. He soon felt a small jolt of electricity from overthinking. Flailing his arms for a moment and running in circle, before he stopped. He finally got his answer. He looked up at the Hot Dog Knight and spoke "He wants GRRRRAAAAIIINNNNSSS!" The Hot Dog Knight was surprised, and shocked, sweating meat juices as he spoke "Alright! You win!" He turned to the other Knights as he spoke "Open the Gate!" The two of the Hot Dog Buns soon split open and allowed BMO to walk in.

He took his steps in, and was shocked to see everything that he could see. He seen houses were made out of smaller Hot Dog Buns, with painted Mustard, Ketchup, and Mayonnaise decorating for paint. Pickle Slices were used as shingles on the roof, Tomatoes Slices uses for windows. Sesame Seeds used for doors. There were a lot of shops opened up, selling things from gears and weapons like the Knights had, to other things like food and drinks. But not everyone in the Kingdom was Hot Dog. There were a few travelers yes, just passing by or staying for a short time, but BMO had to go, he didn't have time to stop and look around.

While walking through the large Kingdom, BMO saw two statues in the middle: One of Lord Frank and Queen Frankfurter. The other was a Statue of Jake. He tilted his head as he asked one of the Hot Dog Knights "What the beep is this of Jake? I-Is he made of Hot Dog?" BMO asked. A group of Hot Dog Knights would stand infront of the statue as they chanted "He was blown up, like big!" Another added "Yeah! He stretched good!" A third also added "Stretch Stretch Stretch!" Finally, one of the Hot Dog Knights explained "We had a group of Hot Dog Knights lost in the Labyrinth not too long ago, and Jake basically stretched his way through the whole entire Labyrinth." One of the Knights repeated "Yeah! He stretched good!"

BMO took a quick picture, then made his way from the group as he looked around the Kingdom. Not knowing where to go, he then asked one of the citizens "Beep Boop, excuse me!" A Hot Dog stopped and looked at him. This Hot Dog was old, as if it was one of the elders. It had hair growing on it with a shriveled up meat casing. Its legs shaking with every step it took as he spoke "Yes Sonny?" BMO then added to his previous statement "I'm looking for your Bookie place." The Hot Dog Elder replied "I'm sorry Sonny, but we don't have anything like that. You see, these Hot Dogs here are a few spices short from a whole recipe. If you can catch my drift. The only intelligent one here that might can help you is Lord Frank, but he won't just let anyone inside his Kingdom. You have to pass a test to even see him." BMO's digital cheeks puffed out as he flails his arms again and spoke "Beep Beep Beep! This does not compute!" The Elder laughed a bit and pointed "You need to go there if you want to see him." He then left BMO there in the bun-covered streets.

He sighed heavily, rubbing his head as he spoke "My Circuits are all sizzily and tingly from all of the bleeping nonsensery. Isn't there someone sensible I can bleep with in my bleep beep?" He then walked over to the large castle. The castle stood tall infront of BMO, with its sesame seed cobble pathway, it's very fancy and elegant Sauerkraut decorative pieces on its windows and its walls. The Pickles on its large roof, the Tomatoes as carpet, the Onion Slices as its tabletops, the list went on and on for how decorative the castle was. BMO took a picture of the full size castle as he walked up to the large doors. There, stood one larger Hot Dog Knight. This Hot Dog Knight was actually a Smoke Sausage. Standing twice as tall, and twice as thick than any other Hot Dog. The Smoke Sausage spoke "Ahh I see you want to see Lord Frank. If you want to speak to him, you have to answer this riddle; What do you call a hot dog before it is heated?" BMO gave a smug grin, he didn't have to even think about this one as he gave his answer "A cold dog!" The Smoke Sausage gasped and spoke "Aww! Fine..." He mumbled as he stepped aside. The door opened.

BMO walked inside as he could see the two thrones ahead, and could see Lord Frank and Queen Frankfurter. The Lord spoke to him in a bold voice "Who dares enter the meaty sanctity of our meaty Kingdom?!" He gulped a bit as he spoke in his squeaky voice "I-I do... I was told to see you for information, f-from one of the Elders." Lord Frank nodded as he would soon speak "Ahh I see, good to see you then! Now, what do you need to know?" BMO had a puzzled look on his face, seeing Lord Frank going from angry to calm in just a matter of seconds.

He shook his head and spoke "I need to know more about the Beep Cheep." Lord Frank had a bit of a shocked look on his face, sweating meat juices as he spoke "I-I haven't heard about that in a long long time, the only person that would know about that is Great Grandstand, but he isn't with us anymore. I'm sorry, but I can't help you. But if you like, I can give you a short cut to Red Rock Pass, since I know you're heading there." BMO clapped his tiny hands happily as Lord Frank got one of his Hot Dog Knights. He spoke to him "Show this little boy the shortcut to Red Rock Pass." BMO puffed his digital cheeks out as he spoke "I'm not a little boy! I'm going on an adventure to find the Beep Cheep!" Lord Frank smiled as he spoke "Then I hope you find what you're looking for." Soon the Hot Dog Knight and BMO would walk out of the back of the castle, taking him to the secret exit to Red Rock Pass.

BMO stood on the soil of Red Rock Pass, seeing its narrow walls, but he would see so much debris on its sides, as if the path was once blocked, and cleared away. He walked down slowly the path, seeing how close the walls were to him. Looking around as he seen so many small craters in the ground, on the walls, and even on its top. He gulped a bit, getting a bit nervous while he looked around. He could see so many post-war old tech that was scattered too. It looked rusted, and covered in pollen, which BMO's curiosity had peaked. He could see so many old things, from small things like rusted gears and broken crankshafts, to destroyed and decayed remains of Iron Owls. BMO's casing was shaking in a bit of fear, small sparks flying out. He had his hands up, ready for his BMO Chop if anything, or anyone, came out to jump him. The stares of many of the decayed Iron Owls gave BMO more of a scare, seeing their bodies torn and scattered. Soon, he would see larger mechanical and robotic parts appearing, like bodies and hands, even something of wagons and wheels. When BMO turned the corner around the ravine, His circuits knotted up, He seen a half-destroyed wagon, with four decayed Science Guys scattered everywhere.

He gulped a bit, but at the same time, he was surprised to see something post-war was still around, so he walked over to the wreckage. He looked in the back of the wagon, seeing two large holes in its sides. He then looked out and seen three wheels were broken, and seen the wagon on its side, half hanging off the ravine and cliff, the other half hanging on its side. He continued to look around, and seen three decayed Science Guys were covered in rust and pollen, but they were all mingled, broken, and cracked. The fourth Science Guy only had his lower-half blown off, and was hiding just on the inside of the wagon. He pulled it out and would examine it, seeing what had happened, until he noticed a USB port on the side of its head. BMO's curiosity was at its highest peak, for he had to know what happened. Maybe it would help explain what happened here pre-war. He reached onto the side of his head and pulled out his retractable USB cord, he then plugged the other end inside the Science Guy. At first, his eyes were shaking like sparks as BMO spoke "Bzzz Bzzz Pop Blam! Brrr! Processing... Downloading…" Soon, he could now see the final things that the Science Guy had seen, before he went down.

It was Post-War, the sound of multiple bombs were going off, which caused the room that the Science Guy was in shaking. It was white, had a lot of computers and panels everywhere. There were the four Science Guys from the site, but there was a fifth person inside that white room. This person was human. She had on a green sweater, with a white lab coat, long brown chestnut hair, and had a golden locket around her neck. The Science Guy looked at the center of the room, and could see a golden yellow computer chip floating inside a glass container. The woman soon shouted "We have to get that Beep Cheep out of here and to a safer location!" Another Science Guy soon spoke "Beep Bop Boop But what about the information Betty?" Betty soon responded "Leave it! We have all of the information we need!"

BMO fast forwarded through a little bit, before he stopped. He could see that they were now inside the cart, with Betty and the other three Science Guys, as they would look out and seen their laboratory was destroyed, and covered in pollen. The bombs were actual Mushrooms that was overcharged with a toxic Pollen. They were riding through Red Rock Pass while watching all of this going on. Sickened to their stomachs, but they had no choice. Soon, he fast forward through more. He gotten to the final part, a minute before the explosion. Red Rock Pass was getting bumpier and jagged, from all the craters that the Mushroom Bombs were leaving. Combine the Mushroom Bombs and the Falling Boulders from Red Rock Pass, you have one recipe for a catastrophe. Soon, the explosion happened, causing the backlash of the explosion to blow off three wheels, and causing two boulders ripping through the wagon. Betty and the Science Guys ran out as Betty grabbed the chip, along with the container. She then exclaimed "Come on! We have to get to Junktown!"

Betty was first to leave the wagon, running to the nearest cave nearby. Unfortunately, when three of the four Science Guys tried to, a Mushroom Bomb landed on top of them, making them explode and scattered everywhere, Betty shouted to the last one "Come on! We have to go!" The fourth Science Guy, the one BMO was looking through, ran out of the wagon, but a Fallen Boulder landed on top of its robotic legs, before rolling off of the Science Guy from another backlash explosion, which caused him to fly inside the wagon again.. His eyes were turning static, looking at Betty. Betty teared a bit as she spoke "I'm sorry, but I have to go..." She then ran through the cave. Soon, the Science Guy crashed.

BMO got his own vision back, pulling out the USB cord and retracting it back. He glanced at the cave that Betty went through. He gulped and seen a sign with faded letters that said "Junktown" on it. He made his eyes turn brighter as he then walk into the cave.

With a Memory board now with more information about not only the Beep Cheep, but he now knows where to go, and who to talk to. Will Betty be there? Will the Beep Cheep be there too? Or will it just be nothing more than just a city full of clues? Will BMO survive the traitorous trip? Or will he be like the Science Guys, and suffer a fate worse than his own?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – "I Spy."

Previously on "BMO's Greatest Adventure!" After solving the riddle, to gain entrance into the Hot Dog Kingdom, BMO was on a mission; To find more information about the Beep Cheep, the ancient yellow computer chip that could rebuild and restore the land of Ooo. Asking around for the library, one of the many Hot Dog Elders had told him about Lord Frank, Son of the previous Lord, Lord Grandstand, the only one who knew anything about the Beep Cheep. Alas, his life was cut short, which caused BMO to go back to Square one. He thought he was lost, didn't know where to go, until he caught a lucky break; He looked into the eyes of a Science Guy, a robot from the Pre-War, to see if it held any information. Fortunate shined itself upon BMO for he caught not only a location, to where to go next, but he also caught a name: Betty, the scientist who created the Beep Cheep, and ran off with it, to protect. BMO now knew what he must do: Find Betty, and find the Beep Cheep, so he, or they, could restore the land of Ooo to its once former glory.

BMO came out on the other side of the cave, which connected Red Rock Pass to a path that lead down the mountain. He looked up at the sky and seen that the sun was setting, so he knew he had to find shelter, and fast before he would face the creatures that lurked. He looked around at all of the post-war tech that was in rows, along both sides of the walls, so he could do a makeshift shelter. He found everything and anything from old, pollen-covered sheets of metal to destroyed, but salvageable, pollen-covered robots of all shapes and sizes. He would huff and puff as he had digital sweat marks on his screen. When he finished setting up his lean-to, makeshift shelter, he crawled inside, made his arms and legs go into his body, as if he was a turtle, and would shut down for the night, going to sleep.

The next morning, he woke up from his slumber as he stretched. Rubbing his face cutely as he crawled out. Yawning as he spoke his first words for the day "Beep, it felt like I slept on Lumpy Space Princess's lumps, which are hard, dry, and crusty!" He shuttered at the thought as he would walk down the path. He could see all of the post-war tech that he could see, which made his processor race with curiosity, so he would go scavenging a bit. He pulled out a lot of interesting post-war tech: two old, tattered, cloth-made, but short-circuited Robo Suits, one non-charged Electrode Gun, three small, compact Night Vision X-Ray Goggles with broken lenses, one scuffed and tattered Imagination Machine, and 12 Universal Translator Devices. He opened up his compartment in his chest as he would put it all inside, which made him a bit heavier than normal, as he began to walk down the path in the longest strides he could.

He had digital sweat marks on his panel while he swung his arms back and forth as he spoke "I feel like that I ate Jake's Bacon Pancakes with Extra Pancake!" He huffed and huffed as he would make it down to the bottom of the path. He fell on his back, on the ground, panting as he squirmed, trying to get up. He was like a turtle on his back in the sun. He squirmed as he was getting angry, speaking out loud "11110100010101110001!" He never did get angry, but when he did, he would say things in Binary Code for him to use instead of using actual curse words. He then was able to roll over on his front, pushing himself up, brushing himself off, and walking off into the other side of the Grasslands.

He could see everything all around him as he walked, heading through the short grass that tickled his feet, seeing the trees blowing everywhere, along with the flowers. He stopped as he looked down, seeing the large River of Junk infront of his sight. He could see everything inside that River, everything from old mattress and nasty moldy food to old tires and boxes. BMO gulped a bit, realizing that he is filled with things that could weigh him down, as he would make his way to the River of Junk. When he got closer, he could see everything getting bigger inside the River. He would gulp a bit and gave out a war cry of "Beeeeeeeep!" while running towards the River, jumping on top of it as it carried him. He continued jumping and grabbing onto each piece of junk that would help him, as he made it onto the other side.

He grabbed onto his tiny knees, panting heavily as he huffed and puffed into the air, even if he couldn't breathe like a human. He looked up as he would begin to walk further into the Grasslands, hoping to find his next destination: Junktown. What seemed like forever to him, had only been 30 minutes, BMO finally seen Junktown in the distance. Junktown was large for what it was made of. The buildings had rusted metal walls with tarp-like roofs. Lines that connected each other for power was old copper wires. Tall towers that gave out signals were made out of weathered wooden posts that had on a few small tin antennas. Advertising signs were made out of old rusted cast iron that had the advertisements barely readable. Some signs were custom made for different things. Soon BMO's eyes shake a bit, since he was picking up a faint radio-like signal from Junktown. He couldn't hear anything, so he would begin to make his way towards Junktown.

He stood there as he could see quite alot. He would see that there was a mixture of Humans and Robots, living together in the large town. A patch job of a robot walked up to BMO. His body was made from an old antique MAC computer with copper pipe limbs, and had a coat hanger antenna on its head. It sounded like it was printing something as a piece of paper came out from its printer under the screen. It ripped the paper out and handed it to BMO as it said "Beep! Welcome to Junktown!" It soon walked off. BMO tilted himself as he would walk around the large town. BMO still felt weird, having a radio-like signal on him, but he didn't hear no music, no announcements, nothing. At first, he grew a bit uncomfortable at the thought of someone spying on him, but he put the thought in the back of his mind. He then stopped another robot as he spoke "Beep Beep! Is there any Trades?" The turned to look at him. This one was in much worst shape. It was completely rusted from head to toe, every time it moved, it squeaked something annoying. It opened its mouth, as it squeaked from there too, as he spoke "Go to the Trader Thinker. I'm sure he can help you." BMO flailed his tiny arms as he ran away, speaking "He sounds like an old fax machine, giving its high pitch whine before crashing! Ahh!" He ran off into the wrong direction.

He stopped in the center of the town, seeing a sign with rusted arrows pointing in all directions, leading to certain places, and Trader Thinker was on there, so he ran off to him. He would arrive at a decent size shop as he walked inside. Seeing all of the shelves on the walls and rows behind the tattered and weathered wooden counter. There stood a robot that looked like was something from the Post-Mushroom War.

The robot had on a screen that was powered by a mixture of vacuum tubes and brass gears with teeth that was old typewriter pieces. Its body was a mixture of tin and metal. Its face was a brass piece. It looked like someone dissembled an old type writer, and turned it into a robot. The robot looked at BMO as he spoke, with each of its typewriter pieces clattering "Hello there, how may I help?" BMO gulped a bit, feeling nervous around him as he replied "B-Bzzz B-Beep! I-I have some stuff to get rid of." The Thinker nodded as he spoke with his clattering sound "What do you have?" BMO nodded and pulled out all of the stuff that he gathered. Thinker was surprised to see so much was still out there, but he hidden his excitement from BMO as he spoke "What do you want for all of this?" He then spoke out to him "I'm needing something that was from a woman whose name was Betty." At first, Thinker stroked his brass face, picking his typewriter teeth as he asked "I'm sorry, I never heard of her, do you know what she looked like?" BMO bent his knees and opened his butt as he printed a picture of Betty, from his memory. A small ding sound was done as he pulled the picture out and handed it to Thinker. Soon Thinker's vacuum tubes light up as he spoke "Ahh yes! I have seen her here a looooooong time ago. She wanted to get rid of everything she had, so I took it all from her, except for some weird fancy computer-like chip she had. It was a strange looking thing."

BMO's panel face lighten up with such exciting news, he then asked his next question "Do you still have her things?" The Thinker gave a slight "Hmmm" sound as he snapped his brass fingers. He would walk over from around the counter as he spoke "She didn't give me much, if I remember correctly, just some strange shiny thing with a tiny Flash Drive. I tried to figure out what was on this thing, but it is hard to crack, as if she had something important on here to hide. I kept this hid from everyone, so if someone who knew her wanted it back, I would hide it." He then went into the corner of the shop, as he shown BMO the golden necklace with the small USB flash drive. The Thinker grinned as he spoke "I'll tell you what, you give me all that stuff, I'll give you these two things. Deal?" BMO didn't even have to think it over. He nodded and spits all that stuff out of his chest panel as he took the two things. Before he left, he looked at the Thinker and spoke "Do you know where Betty went to?" The Thinker shook his head no as BMO nodded and ran off.

When BMO got to the edge of Junktown, in a quiet place, he opened his chest panel. Soon, a berserk robot jumped out. The robot was an old thing, having a green screen panel with a white body, but red eyes. It beeped and screeched as if it was about to crash. It did speak, but it very slowly, since it sounded like it was on dial-up. "Beep Cheep!" It charged at BMO. He stood up as ran with the berserk robot chasing. While it chased BMO, it kept saying the only word that it knew "Beep Cheep." Over and over. It tackled BMO as BMO fell forward. The robot would reach for BMO's panel chest, but BMO would kick the robot off with its tiny but powerful legs. He stood up as he ran over, jumped in the air as he shouted "BMO Chop!" But the robot moved out of the way, making BMO missed as the Robot tackled him again, trying to get to BMO's panel. BMO then used the back of his panel to "headbutt" the robot, pushing him off again as he took some of the nearest wire and tied him tight. The robot squirmed and struggled as it would shout out louder "Beep Cheep!" over and over. BMO looked at the wire as it was tied to the antenna in the center of the town, as he had an idea.

He looked at the Robot as he spoke to him "Do you want to know why you're about to have a hard time at computer science?" He asked while he shuffled his feet on the ground. The robot stopped as he looked at BMO with a confused, but angry looked on his face. BMO raised his hand up as he had sparks on his tiny hands, as he answered his own question that he asked "Because you're going to have a terrible time decomposing!" At that note, he shocked the Robot, causing the electricity to surge through its body, also causing the electricity to run up the wire, to the antenna, and caused the electricity to jump out and shocked all the robots, causing the radio-like signal on BMO, and every other robot, to disappear.

BMO gave a sly look on his face as he would walk away, leaving through the back of Junktown. He then would sit down underneath a tree about two miles out from Junktown, so he was now alone and by himself. He opened his chest cavity and pulled out the two items: The USB Flash drive, and a Golden Locket. He opened the tiny locket as it was a picture of Betty in it, but he was confused on the man that was next to Betty. The male too looked like the intellectual type. He was a bit darker than Betty, but he had long brown hair, with thin rimless glasses, with a forest dark green sweater, and a red bowtie. BMO never seen a man like this before, but he wondered who he was, so he closed the locket back, and puts it back inside his chest panel. He took the tiny cap off of the USB Flash Drive as he would put it to his USB Port and plugged it in.

What could have been on that Flash Drive that is so important for BMO to risk his life, and limb, to such a crazy robot? Could it finally be the location of where the Beep Cheep and/or Betty is? Or could it be more clues pertaining to one or the other? What does the Mystery Man, in the locket, have to do with all of this? Could he be Betty's former science partner? Maybe her former husband? Or maybe could it be a virus to destroy the Beep Cheep, or anyone who uses this Flash Drive? Find out on the next chapter of "BMO's Greatest Adventure!"


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey everyone its Sammiekinz09 and sorry for the late update been kinda busy with work and working on my other storys Naruto Next Generation and twisted fate and Vulnerable. But I have time to update my brother story so here you go :3 and I hope you love as much as I do.! And im soo happy to see new reviews every week and more and more people liking the story, even my brother is so happy. But anyways here you go Chapter 5 of BMO's great Adventure! **

Chapter 5 – "These Are the Days of Our Lives."

Previously on "BMO's Greatest Adventure!" After figuring out about what had happened in Red Rock Pass, through the eyes of a half destroyed Science Guy, BMO now knew about another character into the creation of the Beep Cheep: Betty. He knew that if he wanted to find the Beep Cheep, he had to find Betty, so he went to the last location that he could find into the trail of computerized breadcrumbs: Junktown. Heading to Junktown, BMO not only found items pertaining about Betty, he also found a Berserker Robot, a robot that picked up on anyone who had information either about the Beep Cheep and/or to Betty. After destroying the Berserker Robot via electrocution, BMO now held the only lead he could get onto Betty: Her USB Flash drive. With the hope that he has pertained from the adventure he had endured, BMO must now figure out what is on this Flash Drive that is so important for his life to be in jeopardy, so he can get to the Beep Cheep, the golden yellow computer chip that held information about rebuilding and restoring the land of Ooo to its prime.

BMO sat there, underneath an old oak tree, as he held the USB Flash Drive in his tiny hands. He then uncapped it as he would hook it to his USB port. His eyes soon turned static with his mind turning black. He could see letters and numbers floating all around as on his screen, it required a password to access the Flash Drive. He scratched his blank face while thinking of what the password could be. So while he had the password option aside, he would play back the events that happened with the Science Guy while Betty was there. He tried every word that she listed: Beep Cheep, Restore, Rebuild, and Information. None of them worked. He grew frustrated as he took the Flash Drive out of his head as his face turned back to normal on the screen.

He would speak to himself, so he could get better incite on the answer "Beep Boop. There has to be something here to help me figure out this password Scwee!" He opened the chest panel and pulled out the locket again. He stared at it, flipping it all around in his hands, opening it and closing it, hoping to find something on it that could give him a hint. But then, beneath the constant fondling of the locket, his fingers removed some of the dirt that was on it, and found a name engraved inside of it, beside the faded black and white picture. The name only came out to be one word: Petrikov. He figured he had nothing else to lose, so he closed the locket, put it back inside his chest panel, and plugged the Flash Drive back inside his USB Port.

His eyes turned static again, his screen went blank again, and the password came back up again. He then put in Petrikov as the password, finally it took. There was only one folder on that Flash Drive: Her Personal Journal. There must have been several dozen Journal entries, all listed with different subjects. He had an idea to make his searching go by quickly. He took all of the Personal Journal entries and reformat them into Audio form, and took Betty's voice, from the Science Guy's last entries that he downloaded, and made it as if Betty was reading her Personal Journal to him.

Betty's voice began from the very beginning, as her personal life began to unravel infront of BMO

"This is so exciting!" Betty said as the Audio continued "I have been approved by the Royal Congressional Hall to start working on the Beep Cheep right away! Even better, not only will I be provided the funds and the scientists to help me with this, but my very own dear husband will help me with this! He will be around every now and again, since he has his own things to do with the Antiquarian studies, but at least he will be there with me!"

BMO fast forwards the Journal, maybe into about the first month of it. Betty's voice could be heard, as the sound of frustration and nervousness was in it. "This isn't good. It's been a month and we hardly made any progress towards the Beep Cheep. We have been staying up constantly day and night just to get something done. What's worse is that Mushroom War is starting to get closer to home. We've been told by the R.C.H to pick up progress on the Beep Cheep. I don't know how much longer we can take all of this stress. We've been experimenting with hybrid seeds and chemicals to see if they would help accelerate the growth of plant-life. It works, but only for a short time before it dies off. There has to be a way of sustaining the life for a longer period of time."

BMO could feel her emotions, which made him a bit sad. Even though his face couldn't show it, it was seen by the way he twiddle his fingers. He then fast forwards the journal again, this time, Betty's voice was happy yet concerned. "Today's experiments are starting to progress. We have just sent in our report to the R.C.H today, and they're happy with the results, so they have given us more funds. However, this doesn't ease the concern for my husband. He recently got back from an archeological dig and found this weird crown. At first, I enjoyed him wearing it, but soon it made him go mad. He had odd vision, his voice changed, he grew less and less into research with me. I believe that the jewel inside the crown is making him mad. I will try to have a word with him to see if I can have him come back to the lab, to help me with the Project still."

The more BMO listened, the more curious and intrigued he became. He then fast forward the Journal a little more, into a span of three months. In this entry, he could hear Betty being afraid. Her voice was a bit rasp with shallow breathing as she began to speak "This whole month, my husband has changed and ignored me completely. His skin turned blue, he grew a long white beard, he lost all interest in the Antiquarian studies and science, he won't talk to me, he won't help me with the Project, nothing. It's like he's been taken over by that crown. I sent him to Candy Kingdom Mental Hospital early this month, to get examined and evaluated, but he fled and ran. I heard from Princess Bubblegum that he shot ice from his hands and flew away into the skies. I hope he's alright, wherever he is out there, but I also hope that Princess Bubblegum can find him."

BMO grew extremely curious, not only about the Beep Cheep, but more about this man that Betty was describing. It was like he knew someone like that, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He laid there against the tree still, not even paying attention to the time, as he would continue listening. He then fast forward the Journal again, about two months, as he began to listen again. "That's it! We've finally done it! We have come up with a formula that can help grow and sustain plant life for a long period of time, without constant tending and needing.

It will sustain life for about two months without water, but it will need to eventually be done so that it will continue living and growing, but this is a start. Tomorrow, we will find out how to purify water from old pollen infected water."

BMO stopped there and bookmarked the last entry he listened to. He opened his eyes and seen that the sun was going down. He had been sitting underneath that tree nearly all day. He glanced all around, but then glanced up, as he seen a two-headed duck on top of his head. The two-headed duck began to quack, but it wasn't like any normal quack, it quacked like as if someone was squeezing an air horn siren, but squeezing it twice, since it was two-headed. He then looked up at the two-headed duck as he spoke to them, not knowing if they could understand them "If I push this button, you will both be transported into my Mainframe Game Frame, where it is very dangerous. So please, be quiet Beep! I need sleep. Battery low, shutdown…" He began to lock his arm and legs inside his body as his slept, but then the two-headed duck began to quack again with its loud and annoying air horn siren. Without a second thought, BMO pressed the red button on his chest, causing the two-headed duck to be digitized and disappeared. He mumbled before drifting off to sleep, while giving a soft yawn "Bow to your Sensei…" He then drifted to sleep.

The next morning, BMO woke up as he yawned and stretched. Rubbing his face as he grabbed a tree leaf nearby, wiping the dirt off his panel as he spoke to himself "This does compute..." He said tiredly, not know what it meant, but he said it anyway. He then brushed himself off, being covered in dirt from the constant traveling as he would walk off, heading to the nearest town, whatever or wherever that may be. While traveling, he decided to continue listening to the Journal, so he pulled it out of his chest cavity, plugged it back in, put in the password, and would continue where he last left off.

He would fast forward the Journal about three months out. Betty's voice was scratchy and weak, as if she had been crying all day and from the night before. She then began to speak. "I-I found out that my husband's mind is completely gone... They have been running tests on him, and everything has become "inconclusive." Nothing can be done about his condition. For all I know, he could be getting worst. Every time when one of the Candy Doctors would try to take his crown off, he would kick and scream, or freeze them with that weird ice ability he has. There is nothing else the Candy Doctors nor I can do. The only option we have left is to let him go. He stayed for his 72-hour hold, and they can't keep him any longer. I just think that the only option I have left is…" She sniffed first, the sound of her blowing her nose on a tissue could be heard as she continued "Is for me to take his name off of the list and list myself as the Primary Leader for this Project. Well, I have to go, tomorrow, we are going to learn how to enhance the growth of food crops for harvest with limited people."

BMO would get to a small non-important town, to rest up, since he was dirty, hungry, and tired. While he filled his computer belly with electricity, to fill him and charge him, he continued listening to the Journal. He then fast forward it towards the end of the year, on the month where the Mushroom War was at in the land of Ooo. Betty could barely be heard due to all of the sounds of the sirens going off in the background as she went inside her Journal.

"The R.C.H had cut off all our funding for the Beep Cheep Project to go to the Mushroom War Efforts, but it didn't matter none since we had it done! It will be a while before I will write again into my Journal, since I have to get this Beep Cheep out of here from falling into the wrong hands!"

BMO was so curious that his body panel was sparking while he was shaking a bit. He then would get down to the final entry of her Journal.

"I have made it to Junktown. The Mushroom War hasn't hit the place thankfully, but that doesn't mean the war has stopped. I can still smell the pollen from the Mushroom Bombs. I can hear them going off and making loud sounds at night, making it hard for me to sleep at night, so all I can do is write in my Journal and protect the Beep Cheep. My clothes are dirty, my lab coat is torn slightly from all the debris, and I look like a complete wreck. This will be my final entry in my Journal. I have left all of my sorrows, all of my happiness, all of my guilt within these pages of this Journal, so I have nothing left to say but these last words that I will write. I have to keep moving, keep going so no one can get the Beep Cheep. I have heard rumor of an old, abandoned Underground City, built inside the Mystery Caves, of Mystery Mountains, that is strong enough to withstand the Mushroom Bombs, so I will hide there until the Mushroom War is over. Only then will I come and rebuild the land of Ooo, if I survive that long. I must go now. One more thing… Simon Petrikov. If you get this Journal, and hear these words, I want you to know that no matter what you are on the outside, I will still love you. Please… Come to Mystery Mountain when you are better… Leave the crown and come find me so we can rebuild the land of Ooo and be together again…"

BMO took the USB Flash Drive out and puts its back inside his Chest Panel. He had a digital tear come onto the side of his eye, like a crocodile tear, as he spoke in a bit of a sad voice "I feel like I got hit with a Dracula by King King…" He then walked out of the non-important village as he looked out towards the distance. He could see the large tall mountains in the distance. He knew that there is where the Mystery Mountains are. With a heavy gulp in his throat, he began to head off towards the Mystery Mountains.

Why are the Mystery Mountains so mysterious? Could they hold mystery about the Underground City? What could be lying inside the Underground City? Should it be something for BMO to worry about? Could he face more perils towards the Mountains? Will he ever get to the Beep Cheep? Find out on the next chapter of "BMO's Greatest Adventure!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone Sammiekinz09 here is the next chapter and I hope you like ;D it's a really good thanks to my brother. This story is already half way done! WOW ha ha but don't worry it's not over just yet.**

Chapter 6 – "Mystery Mountain's Mystery."

Previously on "BMO's greatest adventure!" BMO had left Junktown with the two possessions that once belonged to Betty Petrikov, the creator behind the Beep Cheep, the ancient golden yellow computer chip to restore the land of Ooo. While BMO finished listening into Betty's Journal for the night, an annoying two-headed duck stood in his way while he was half-asleep. After defeating the two-headed duck by sending it to the Mainframe Game Frame, he continued researching on Betty the next morning. Not only did more of her life unraveled infront of BMO, he found out who the man in the Locket was, a man by the name of Simon Petrikov, former husband of Betty Petrikov. Also, not only did BMO find more information about what the Beep Cheep is, and where Betty ran off to with it, somewhere deep inside the Mystery Mountains.

BMO was huffing and puffing with every step he took while on the path of the Mystery Mountain. His arms swinging sluggishly, digital sweat drops running down his screen, acting like if he was tired, to which he was. He stopped for a moment, to look up at the bath, which he began to get a little confused. Everything infront of him was starting to turn black and white, but the ground he stood on was still in color. He tilted his body slightly, which he begun to get nervous, but he continued walking. He soon gotten onto the other side, on the black and white side, knowing that he was now on Mystery Mountain, as he began to make his ascent towards the path.

The sound of hard blues music began to play in the background, with the lights and shadows bouncing off things, like the trees, or the rocks, maybe even the animals that were there. He soon arrived to a small town on the top of the mountain, looking around at everyone that was walking by or walking around. He could see cats, mice, chickens, mice, etc. He then walked up to the bulletin board in the center of the town as he began to look over everything that was on it. Seeing lots of things for sale, seeing the local news pinned up from the Globball games, etc. but there was one thing that caught his eye. He reached up and ripped off a poster that gave a description:

"Wanted: Private Detective needed to help solve crime of missing information pertaining to the former scientist Betty Petrikov. Reward offered to anyone who can solve this crime."

BMO's eyes cut sharply as a white line ran onto his cheeks. He reached into his chest panel and dug around, pulling out a dusty wrinkled Detective's hat. He brushed it off and stretched it out, putting it on top of his square head. He grinned slightly as he began to speak into the back of his mind "I thought I would never see this life again. After solving the mystery of the missing sock, I was hit by a Dracula by King Kong, when my sweet sweet Lorraine stole not only the treasure, but Finn's sock, and my circuits, I vowed to never return to this life again. But now, I must do so, if I wish to solve the mystery of the Beep Cheep." He walked away, heading to the Office as the hard blues music began to play more.

He soon walked into a small room, where he seen a person, sitting in a chair with his tail swaying. BMO knocked on the wall slightly as the person looked up. He meowed softly, ears twitched. He sat up as he asked BMO "Nyaaa may I help you?" BMO tipped his detective's hat over, to expose his eyes batting at the person, as he spoke to him "No, but I'm here to help you." He sets the poster down on the table. The person meowed again as he spoke "Nyaa whiskers and catnip toys, you want this job?" BMO said in a bit of a serious tone, but didn't sound too serious with his natural squeaky voice "Do I look like I'm here to play games with you? Yes, I do want this job." The person nodded as he exposed his head from the shadows. It was actually a cat, a full grown cat standing on all fours. He stood infront of BMO and spoke "I am Lieutenant Tabby Hairball, and I run this little detective office. Who should I call you?" BMO grinned as he spoke "Just call me BMO." Tabby nodded as she purrs and licks her fur. The sound of the hard blues music and the sound of her licking herself meld. She soon finished as she sat down and began to explain everything to him.

"You see BMO, a few days ago, I sent another person over there to help investigate. His name is Officer Chase Hisowntail. He was at the book place, where he found a few books missing from the local book place. While there, the criminal left this on the door." He reached onto his desk and pulls out a piece of paper. He then went on "It's a riddle that no one can solve. Maybe you might know, since you're a computer." BMO looked down at the riddle as the riddle said:

"If I have it, I don't share it. If I share it, I don't have it, what am I?"

BMO tilted his head, scratching the side of his panel as the room was silent. The sound of hard blues could be heard in the background as he snapped his fingers. He looked up at Tabby and spoke "A secret. This villain has a secret. Maybe he knows more about Betty than before. We won't know what that secret is unless if I catch him. Do you know what this person look like?" Tabby nodded as she pawed at her desk, reaching in for a picture as she laid it down. BMO picked the picture up and seen the person.

This figure looked similar to BMO, except it was smaller, beige, had only one button, fits only discs, and no control. But it had the CMO letters on its sides, with its arms out of the O, and its legs and arms were darker.

Tabby then spoke to him "That is some person named CMO. He's been stealing information about Betty, and some weird information on that Beep Cheep story. There have been people and sorts coming through here, just to go find it, and no one comes back. But CMO claims that he knows more about the chip, and knows where it is. Please, go stop him, he is up to no good!" Without a second thought, he tipped his hat to Tabby and walked out of the office. BMO then talked to himself, with the blues music playing. "CMO… that no good little computer of mine is back. Last time I heard from him, he was in City of Thieves, stealing from other computers. He has always been a bad program from the "mother" board. I wonder what he wants with the Beep Cheep. Well, it's time to go find out where he is." He would then go walk down the street, before another computer-like screech would go off. BMO then took off to the site, running down the street as fast as he could with his short stubby legs.

BMO ran around the corner, and didn't see anyone there. However, he did see an old J.J model robot standing there. Its screen was cracked, its monitor was bent, and it had scruff marks on it. Surrounded by the J.J model robot was CD's scattered everywhere. There was one CD missing, and the rest of them broke. BMO would then ask "Did you see who done this?" the robot shook his head and spoke "No, but he left me this!" He pulled out a piece of paper that had another printed riddle on it. The riddle said:

"What do you get when you cross a computer with an elephant?"

Everyone that surrounded BMO and the robot talked among themselves, as if some rumor was being passed around. BMO then spoke to the robot "It has lots of memory. This villain is a computer like me, so it is showing off by saying that it has a lot of memory." BMO's cheeks puffed out as he spoke "I am incapable of emotion, but this is making me ticked!" The blues music would play again as BMO walked off into the distance, away from the crowd. He soon spoke to himself "He is being more beeping persistent with all of this information. But CMO seems to be determined to get that Beep Cheep, just like me…" He said as he would then go around the town, showing the picture, and asking if anyone has saw CMO lately.

What seemed like hours, someone had finally told him the most recent sighting of CMO. One of the mice told him that he had seen CMO down by the local paper place. He made a smug remark like "I don't know why a computer needs paper, he doesn't need it." He then walked off. BMO grinned softly as he spoke to himself again, with the blues music playing "Well well well, I guess I can say that this will not compute well for CMO, when I get the jump on him." He chuckled to himself, and arrived at the paper place.

He quietly tip-toed in as he could see so much dust and dirt caked on everything. He would walk down the small hallway as he seen a light gleaming from one of the window doors. BMO looked in the dirty window as he would see CMO. He had his computer screen light shining on the old newspaper articles from 50 years ago. BMO slowly tipped-toes into the room, hiding behind stacks of newspapers as he would stay quiet. CMO would look around, because of his paranoid state of mine. He then fell over as BMO tackled CMO down, rolling around as he had CMO's arms tied behind his back. CMO struggled and spoke "Beep! No one will stop me from the truth!" he headbutted BMO with the back of his head and ran off. BMO rubbed his panel and chased after CMO down the small hallway and out the door.

They both ran down the streets as the exciting fast blues began to play in the background. They both weren't running far, since their short stubby feet made it hard for them. BMO then tackled CMO again, making him fall on his face. BMO raised his hand over CMO and spoke "BMO Chop!" He hit CMO's head and made him unconscious. BMO took out tiny pair of handcuffs as he spoke "You have the right to remain typeless. Anything you say in normal or in binary will be held against you in the court of computers. You have the right to a computer, if you can't process one, one will be processed for you. Do you under your rights as I have beeped them to you?"

CMO groaned and swore in binary code as he spoke "0111101000001010!" BMO laughed and brought him back to Tabby. BMO then took his USB cord and attached it to CMO's head USB. Their minds were linked together as BMO would suck the information he got from CMO. CMO twitched and beeped like a fax machine. Tabby hissed and groaned as BMO was finished. He soon unplugged himself from CMO as BMO spoke to Tabby "I now know what he knows… I know where the Underground City is to the Beep Cheep…" He would take his detective hat off and would set it on the desk, leaving the office. The sad blues harmonica music would play as BMO walked out of the Mystery Mountain city. He soon would play the information he got from CMO while walking passed the black and white barrier, into the color world again.

Mainly all of the information that he had gotten from the newspaper articles was about the Beep Cheep, about all of the example trials shown in the pictures, about how well it did. Then there were articles from Betty, speaking on behalf of the Science groups that developed the Beep Cheep. Also, it shown before and after photos of what the Beep Cheep did into restoring the plants, life, etc. The photos soon shown what kind of equipment was needed into using the Beep Cheep: A computer with a large processor, and a satellite to emit the large waves of information and energy to spread to the four corners of Ooo.

BMO would soon see the Mystery Cave at the top of the mountain, and a few steps in, was a metal, but rusted, latch entrance. He then would open the door as he seen the striped yellow and black ladder going down underground. He gulped softly as he nodded to himself and would begin to descend down underground.

With all of the new information dealing with the Beep Cheep and Betty, what can he expect? Could he expect other rogue computers and robots? Or could he expect something easier for once, that could help lead him to the Beep Cheep. Would all of this end soon, or would all of this finally get to him and short circuit him? Find out on the next chapter of "BMO's Greatest Adventure!"


End file.
